


Need

by payback16



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, MSR, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Season/Series 07, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/pseuds/payback16
Summary: For a moment she wonders if he’ll leave a mark, but she decides that if she has to wear turtlenecks every day for the next week, it’s worth it for the way he makes her feel.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohoartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/gifts).



> Prompt: M&S, beginning of their sexual relationship, they are out on a date and they get super lusty and horny and end up completing some kind of sex act in public. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to Montana and Nicole for the beta xx

Pouty. Plump. Pillowy. Perfect.

As she watches him speak, the words not fully penetrating her ears, Dana Scully finds herself distracted by the wonder that is Fox Mulder’s bottom lip. 

“Scully? Earth to Scully.” Mulder waves a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance. He’d been giving an impassioned monologue about why their latest case was absolutely, definitely, no question about it, a case of mind control. Normally Scully would be interjecting, rolling her eyes, calmly and rationally refuting all of his best points, but instead she can’t help thinking about what that lip could be doing to her. 

From the moment in their basement office that he’d helped her on with her coat, sweeping her hair to the side and lightly kissing the back of her neck, her thoughts had been decidedly unpartnerly. She’d watched his ass as he walked to and from the bar with each successive round of drinks; watched his Adam’s apple when he took long pulls of his beer; watched his bare forearms, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, as he gestured emphatically. And now his lip. 

_Oh, that fucking lip._

When she’d had a dating life, she made men wait until the fourth date before letting them into her bed, but with Mulder everything was different. He hadn’t bought her dinner or flowers before she crawled naked between his sheets, but he’d traveled across the world for her and saved her life multiple times and well, that had to count for something. 

They are still dressed in their work clothes, but he’d opened her car door and paid for all her drinks and the mozzarella sticks they’d eaten with their first round. Is this technically their first date? Either way, she’s a sure thing. 

She’s already put out. A lot. Including last night, the memories of which have been playing on loop in her mind’s eye all day, her desire simmering, growing in intensity. At this point she is almost uncomfortably aroused, swollen and wet, and she crosses her legs, squeezing tightly to take some of the edge off.

“Mulder," she says, her voice dripping like honey, her hand sliding over his thigh, "I don’t want to talk about the case." She presses her palm against his trapped cock and he sucks in a breath through his teeth. 

The first bit of contact sends shockwaves through her body, so aware of his warmth, his maleness. All the things about Mulder that she refused to let herself acknowledge for the last seven years. Now she finds she can’t get enough of them.

“Scully,” his voice is thick with arousal that matches hers. “Are you sure?” Always the gentleman.

The liquor coursing through her veins has been lowering her inhibitions one by one and she’s finding that she likes it. A lot. She nods, licking her lips slowly. 

“Alright, I’ll settle the tab and let’s get out of here.” He reaches for his wallet in his jacket pocket. 

“No.” Scully’s small hand grabs his wrist and stops him. He looks up at her, brow furrowed in confusion. “Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes.”

\---

It’s a small restroom, just two stalls and one sink. She checks that the stalls are in fact empty and exhales. Examining her appearance in the mirror, she sees the pink of her cheeks and the desire in her eyes and she almost doesn’t recognize herself. She’s never done anything like this. Not with Mulder, not with anyone. 

A rapping on the bathroom door interrupts her thoughts. Just the sound sends a shiver down her spine. She slowly turns the knob, only to be met with a devilish grin. The one she’s loved for so long she hardly remembers a time before he could get her to pack her bags for absolutely anywhere to chase after absolutely anything just by whipping it out. It grounds her. In a second, his large frame slips through the door, locking it behind him before his hands are taking possession of her. 

Their mouths find each other immediately, her tongue finally tracing the bottom lip she’s been coveting. He still tastes like the three Blue Moons he’d downed, tart and sweet and tangy with hints of citrus. His mouth is hot and demanding on hers and she knows they don’t have long and she’s desperate to feel him inside of her, but she wishes this moment could last forever. 

He pulls back and brings his eyes to hers, forest green and sky blue coming together at the horizon. Reaching up, he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. She casts her eyes downward, still not used to being the center of anyone’s attention, never mind someone as passionate and singularly-focused as Mulder. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers before leaning forward to capture her lips once more.

His fingers brush lightly against the fabric of her sweater, a thumb caressing her breast through two layers of fabric. Still she feels her nipples harden in anticipation. Scully thrusts her chest against him in encouragement as his tongue traces every inch of her mouth. He finds her hemline and a large palm slides up under the wool and cashmere blend. Fingertips lightly tickle her ribcage before he finally cups one aching breast. He begins to massage it and she sighs breathily against his lips.

His kisses are wild, untamed, a frenzy of tongues and teeth and lips. She matches his enthusiasm, raking her fingers through his hair before grabbing onto his neck to pull him in closer. He walks her back against the wall and immediately his fingers go to work bunching her skirt up around her waist. His hand comes to grip her center and finds her wetness soaking through her panties.

He can smell her arousal, feel it begin to coat his fingertips, and he still can’t quite believe that it’s because of him. That she wants him this badly. He’d been attracted to Scully from the minute she walked into their basement office, all baby-faced and skeptical. After that first conversation, he had known that she would give him a run for his money, but what he hadn’t anticipated was that she would eventually become everything to him. ‘Trust No One’ slipped quickly and quietly into ‘Trust Scully.’ Only Scully. Always Scully. She made him feel safe and understood, respected and valued. She made him feel good. And he wanted to do the same for her.

His dexterous fingers trace her folds through the tiny scrap of black lace. “Mulder,” she moans, her head falling to the side, baring more of her skin to his hungry mouth. His lips move from her swollen mouth, trailing hot, wet kisses down the side of her neck. He stops to lick at her pulse point, tasting what is so uniquely Scully, before he finds the beginning of her collarbone and sucks. Scully throws her head back slightly to give him better access to the fevered skin there, a throaty groan escaping her. For a moment she wonders if he’ll leave a mark, but she decides that if she has to wear turtlenecks every day for the next week, it’s worth it for the way he makes her feel. 

When he’s touching her and kissing her and wanting her, she feels alive in a way she can only compare to the moment she found out her cancer had gone into remission. All her senses are ramped into overdrive. Even the fantastic is possible.

Her blood feels heavy in her veins and her body is sparking like a livewire everywhere he touches. She presses her lower half forward, his erection trapped between their stomachs. One hand comes down to squeeze it gently and he growls into her neck, nipping the thin skin. 

She’s so distracted by his mouth that she doesn’t realize his fingers have been busy as well until she feels a rush of cool air as he pulls her panties roughly to the side, exposing her wetness. He brushes her clit lightly and she trembles like she hasn’t been touched in years. It’s been less than 24 hours. A boyish smile decorates his lips as his fingers stroke, squeeze, push into her and stroke again. 

Scully’s eyes fall closed in pleasure and she hears him encouraging her softly, “That’s it. So good. You’re so hot, so wet.” Her head is fogged with desire, but she clenches her inner walls around his fingers in response, drawing them further into her. He groans so low it’s almost feral and circles her clit with his thumb. Her hips are bucking with abandon but there’s a voice in the back of her mind, chastising her for being so forward. So raw and blatantly sexual. 

As if he’s reading her mind, Mulder reassures her. “You’re incredible, Scully. You’re everything.” Bolstered by his breathy words, she lets herself fall over the edge, trembling and biting down on her lower lip to keep from calling out his name and the Lord’s. 

When she blinks her eyes open slowly, Mulder is staring at her in awe. “Wow, that was…” She silences him with a kiss while her nimble fingers find the buttons of his shirt. She briefly imagines tearing the material from his chest, hearing the buttons skitter across the floor, but she knows when this rendezvous is over they have to go back out into the real world. Once his skin is bared to her, she runs her palms over his pecs, feeling the tight muscles underneath. Suddenly, Scully drops to her knees, going to work on his pants before he can say anything. 

Her small fingers hook in the waistband of his briefs and she slides them down along with his pants. As soon as the material is pooled around his ankles, she reaches for his hardness. From the barely concealed erections she'd seen over the years, Scully had always known Mulder was well-endowed, but the feel of him fully engorged, swollen and thick in her tiny hand, is no less intoxicating than it was the very first time. The fact that he's this hard for her sends a surge of power through her veins. Her fingers wrap around him, barely touching, and she looks up, giving him an impish smile before bringing her tongue to meet the underside of his cock.

"Scully. Ohh...” He sighs as she wraps her lips around his tip, her cheeks hollowing out and she starts to suck. Scully holds on tight to his thighs and meets his eyes over his chest while she sucks the head harder, her cheeks hollowing out. His hips twitch and Mulder lets out a deep moan. He braces one hand against the wall and tangles the other in her auburn locks. She licks and sucks expertly, occasionally letting him slip from between her lips to trace the length with her tongue, strands of glistening saliva connecting them. 

“God. Mmm…” She can tell he’s trying not to let their fellow bar patrons in on exactly what is transpiring behind closed doors, but he struggles to keep quiet when, after a few more minutes of teasing, she takes him into her mouth again. All the way in this time, as deep as she can. Mulder groans, slapping his hand against the wall. His toes are curling, his legs feel like lead.

Scully moans with his cock deep in her throat and the vibrations are like shockwaves, electrifying his whole body. The hand that’s knotted in her hair tightens, his fingers digging into her scalp and when she twirls her tongue around the tip, his hips buck forward, but she takes all of it. All of him. He’s the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the Earth. 

He’s fucking her sweet mouth with little thrusts of his hips and she shows no signs stopping, her fingernails digging into his thighs, tiny exhales through her nose tickling the skin of his lower abdomen. He’s never felt this with another woman, as if their bodies were made for each other. Just like their minds. She's his perfect complement in every way. His breath hitches and he feels his muscles tensing. The tight suck of her warm, wet mouth is becoming unbearable. He’s so close to the edge, but before he falls, he tugs on her hair, pulling her off of him. 

“I need to come inside you,” he answers her questioning look. He pulls her up to stand before grabbing a smooth, ivory thigh and wrapping it around his hip. Their lips meet in a kiss and he moans at the salty taste of himself inside her mouth. His hand glides up and down her raised thigh before coming to rest on her ass and squeezing. 

“Ohh,” she breathes out, the sounds falling into his mouth. Mulder tucks his free hand under her other thigh and lifts her from the ground, holding her between himself and the wall. She reaches for his cock while pulling her panties to the side. As soon as she has his head lined up with her center, he pushes himself inside, watching the pleasure that’s written across her face. She's silky hot and wet around him, drawing him in deeper, until he’s completely sheathed within her. He gives her a moment to adjust, pausing to look down at their joining and revels in the feeling of being inside her. 

Everything about this is surreal to him, better than any skin flick he’s ever watched or any fantasy he’s ever held. The fact that Dana Katherine Scully would want him so badly she couldn’t wait the fifteen minute drive to Georgetown. The fact that she’d kneel on a very questionable public restroom floor just to have him in her mouth. If this is a dream, he never wants to wake up.

Her inner muscles squeeze against his cock, letting him know she’s ready. He moves half way out of her and then back in, slowly, and watches her eyes roll back in her head. Each subsequent thrust gets rougher, the friction between their bodies reaching her clit as it throbs between her legs. He is so hard and deep inside of her, the head of him hitting her cervix with each pump.

Her thighs are trembling, squeezing him tightly, and with one particularly powerful snap of his hips, she cries out, “Fuck!” He’s heard Scully curse more in the few weeks since they’ve been sleeping together than in the seven years prior combined. He hadn’t anticipated how much it would turn him on.

“Shhh…” he whispers into her neck as he places kisses haphazardly across her skin. As much as he loves to hear the sounds of her pleasure, he doesn’t want to get caught before they’ve finished.

“Harder,” Scully whines, digging her heels into his ass. Mulder brings his lips up to meet hers and she kisses him hungrily, greedily, taking everything he has to offer. 

They move together, Mulder’s hips bumping hers with each quick but powerful stroke. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together echo over the gasps and sighs that fall from their lips. “You like this?” He growls low into her mouth, staring directly into her eyes. Her face is flushed and sweaty. Her warm, wet skin the perfect conductor for the electricity flowing between them.

Pleasure completely overwhelms her and the only response she can manage is an ever so slight nod of her head. Her panties are rubbing in just the right spot, putting pressure exactly where she needs it. She’s so close she can taste it.

A couple more thrusts and Scully comes, her entire body shuddering. Her nails dig painfully into the soft skin at the back of Mulder’s neck as she clenches around his cock repeatedly, drawing his own release from him. 

Her name is on his lips when he lets go, his warmth spilling inside of her before he leans forward and collapses against her. His head finds its place in the curve of her neck and he plants feather-light kisses on her damp skin as their breathing starts to regulate. 

Slowly, she unhooks her legs from around him and he helps her place her feet gently on the ground, his cock slipping from her. They share a few more soft, gentle kisses as their hands roam each other’s bodies lazily, not wanting the moment to end. 

Their sexual relationship is still so new but they’ve known each other inside and out for years. She knows his heart, can read the words he doesn’t say in the glimmer of his eyes. She wonders if it will always be like this with them, this burning need to be one, to hold him so close she forgets where he ends and she begins.

Eventually they pull away, quietly pulling and tucking clothing into their right places. Scully can feel his heavy gaze on her, but this time she doesn’t shy away. Instead, she shimmies her hips a little extra for him as she adjusts her skirt. “Wow, Scully. I should take you out for drinks more often,” he answers with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
